


Crimson headache, aching blush

by ABnne



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sadness but make it fashion, максимально не хорни для рейтинга Mature, не ожидайте много такого контента, тут больше эмоций
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: I love you, you love me, but not in the same way.
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Rook Hunt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Crimson headache, aching blush

**Author's Note:**

> Иногда я пишу невыносимые для самой себя вещи. Теперь это и ваша проблема.  
> Впрочем, я ни о чём не сожалею, в этом фд слишком мало рукэпелей.

Рук улыбается, и руки как-то сами в кулаки сжимаются, аккуратные ногти впиваются в ладонь до боли и оставляют красные полудуги. 

В улыбках нет ничего плохого, пусть Эпель не может выдавить из себя ни одной в первые месяцы после поступления в Помфиор. В улыбках столько всего хорошего: прищуренные глаза, заправленная за ухо прядь (у обоих), пронзающее грудь остриё.

Рук — отличный стрелок. 

— Чиииз, — подкрадывается Рук, бесшумный и незаметный. 

— Ты напугал меня, — Эпель вздыхает.

— Не хотел. Ты тут не очень хорошо вышел, можешь улыбнуться? Я сделаю ещё одно фото.

А ведь ему не откажешь — добьётся своего. Эпель пытается улыбнуться — выходит неловко, перекошенно, отвратительно.

— Рук, я всё равно не выйду хорошо.

— Я так не думаю. Можешь не улыбаться, если не хочешь. Просто постой вот так, ладно? — отходит подальше, присаживается и снимает — два фото, одно на камеру, другое на смартфон. 

Повесит на свою изуродованную стену — коллекцией нарушенной приватности как минимум десятка студентов. И что-то во всём этом злит Эпеля до дрожи и покусанных губ. Рук позволяет себе делать фотографии без ведома самих людей, но на это даже всё равно. Не всё равно на то, что фотографии чужие, и лицо Эпеля сольётся с их фигурами в одну непонятную "красоту", в одну сплошную "любовь".

Эпелю хочется, чтобы Рук смотрел только на него, но это неисполнимо.

— Люблю тебя, спасибо, — Рук встаёт, за считанные секунды подходит вплотную, невесомо касается щеки губами. — Постарайся на занятиях.

Исчезает так же внезапно, как и появляется. А покрасневшее лицо нестерпимо болит. 

"Люблю тебя", но не тоже. "Обожаю", но без взаимности, хотя Рук утверждает другое. 

Рук правда любит, Эпель любит действительно.

Рук улыбается глазами, губами, жестами, с такими чувствами — сильными, и он не врёт, без сомнения, не врёт. Но Рук любит всех, Рук улыбается всем, в его страсти нет ничего особенного и личного. 

А у Эпеля — полно. 

Если бы только его взгляд сиял чуть-чуть ярче, когда он смотрит на Эпеля, расстояние между ними стало бы чуть-чуть короче, голос был бы чуть-чуть эмоциональнее — из-за него. 

Иногда хочется влюбиться в кого-то холоднее, строже, отчуждённее, кого-то, не флиртующего с первыми встречными, не любящего так часто и столь многих. Иногда хочется влюбиться в Вила. Пусть безответно, но и не мучительно-ревностно. 

— У меня было столько вариантов, но моё туповатое подсознание выбрало Рука Ханта. 

Пальцы возвращаются к уходу за оранжереевской яблоней и её кисло-сладкими плодами. Мысли вращаются вокруг мечтаний о яблочно-зелёных глазах и желаний скривиться от невыносимого-притягательного, но всё же его вкуса.

Эпель возвращается в общежитие с плетённой корзинкой, полной фруктов, а Рук уже тут с засохшей кровью на одежде и в красном — когда-то коричневом — плаще. В голове раздаётся алая боль. 

— А Вил отчитывать не будет? Испортил одежду же, — он на охоте с жертвами дрался что ли? 

— Ох, милый мой, в наше время магическая химчистка и не такое выводит. У тебя дома такого нет?

— Да у меня дома вообще мало что есть.

— Зато у тебя есть возможность так много нового здесь узнать. На ужин у нас, кстати, дичь и крольчатина. 

— Перекуси до него, — протягивает небольшое яблоко. 

— Как мило с твоей стороны. Я буду дорожить твоим подарком до конца своих дней, — драматично прижимает его к груди, навесив своё самое тронутое выражение.

— Оно сгниёт. Лучше съешь. 

Эпель сбегает в свою комнату, подальше от него, слишком веселого для человека, облитого кровью. Не высовывается до ужина. 

А потом находит себя со взглядом, устремлённым в потолок и на ту самую отодранную обоину, в комнате Рука. 

Он же сидит на краю кровати, смотрит сверху вниз. Он слушал Эпеля по дороге сюда, продолжает и сейчас. На удивление молчит. Эпель всё говорит и говорит, об усталости, раздражении, ожиданиях, которые невозможно оправдать. По большей части, конечно, жалуется.

Слова заканчиваются, а Эпелю вставать с мягкой постели не хочется. Возвращаться в свою комнату, оставаться одному — тоже. 

— Эпель, дорогой, я понимаю. Учёба тяжёлая. Но ведь тебе уже лучше. Легче справляться, чем когда ты только поступил?

— Немного.

— Видишь. Я не знаю, когда ты полностью освоишься и местная атмосфера перестанет на тебя давить, но, если тебе понадобится чьё-то плечо и объятия, до конца года я в твоём полном распоряжении, — Рук целует костяшки пальцев. 

— Правда?

— Самая настоящая.

Эпель убирает руку, и хватает ладонью воротник. Принимает сидячее положение за секунды. Рук близко, дыхание щекочет лицо. Похож на довольную лисицу.

— Что это на тебя нашло? — шепчет настолько… 

соблазнительно.

Эпель зажмуривается, колючая краснота расплывается по коже, царапает шипами щёки, нос, уши и шею. 

Плечо мягко сжимает рука. 

— Эпель… — его тон так необычно серьёзен, озадачен, заботлив и твёрд. 

Эпель, стянутый лозами смущения вокруг горла, быстро кивает. Рук наклоняется и целует. В губы, не мимолётно, тяжелее и дольше. 

Пальцы цепляются за его рубашку, Эпель не знает, что делать, куда себя деть. Без сомнений, приятно, но так неловко и непривычно, в новинку и впервые. 

Сил и решимости не хватает продолжать. 

— Как ты можешь делать со мной. Такое. Когда ты меня даже не любишь? — вырывается из затаённой обиды.

Рук искажается удивлением, не наигранным, не драматичным, но искренним. Эпелю кажется, что он таким становится лишь здесь, рядом. 

— Я же вроде как постоянно даю тебе знать о своих чувствах.

— Ты со всеми так себя ведёшь.

— Нет же! Ты ошибаешься. Это правда, что я чту красоту и люблю всех и каждого, но ты, всё-таки, красота особенная. Специфичная. Ничего из ряда вон для кого-то, но особое создание для меня. Ты — лучшее, что я когда-либо встречал. Прости, что не объяснился раньше. 

— Прощаю, — не слишком коротко, чтобы заглушить сомнения, Эпелю хватает с лихвой

Окончание проглатывается в коротких поцелуях, голодных касаниях. Рук в ответ улыбается, покусывает ухо, скользит рукой под рубашкой. Эпель снимает с себя форму, откидывает в сторону, Рук тихо говорит, что с одеждой так нельзя, и легонько магией складывает её в стопочку, не отрываясь от объятий, и поглаживаний, и аккуратных прикосновений. 

Столько накопилось за всё то время, что Эпель пребывал в болезненных заблуждениях, и теперь желания порабощают разум, топчут стеснения, сжигают границы. 

— Ты знаешь, нагота прекрасна, — Рук укладывает его на мягкие простыни и всматривается в каждый изгиб, каждую просвечивающуюся венку, каждую тень. 

Тело как тело, что тут такого ублажающего глаз? Хотя Руком ещё можно полюбоваться.

— Ты выглядишь замечательно, — переплетает их пальцы вместе. — Но сегодня меня на большее не хватит. Я могу только любоваться. Извини. 

Эпель, зациклившись на своих чувствах, совсем не заметил, насколько уставшим выглядел Рук весь вечер. Совесть больно щипается.

Рук ложится рядом, всё ещё держа Эпеля за руку. 

— Продолжим завтра, хорошо? Если захочешь, — улыбается так зачаровывающе. 

— Хорошо, — Эпель — впервые — улыбается в ответ.

Рук накрывает их одеялом. 

— Спокойной ночи.

— Сладких снов. 

Эпель проводит ночь без болезненного румянца и алой мигрени. 

**Author's Note:**

> Пишите отзывы! Ставьте кудосы! Заходите в мой твиттер @/bad_dracula_ !


End file.
